


The Innocence of Childhood

by CaptainConway



Category: Shield of Tomorrow (Webseries)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Original Characters - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainConway/pseuds/CaptainConway
Summary: These are the Journeys of the U.S.S. Summerhill, it mission to continue to save and preserve all life, all across the Galaxy.





	The Innocence of Childhood

“Captain, a Romulan Warbird is decloaking,” Chirped a young brunette.

“Go, to Red alert, you have to be careful when it comes to Romulans” A curly haired ginger responded. Alarms went off as all the lights in the room went red. He continued to look at the situation through a tactical perspective. The brunette turned to look at the redhead. 

“They are hailing us.” 

“On Screen,” responded the captain. A young Romulan, far more Human-like than one would think a Romulan would look like. He looked to the mostly Human crew and smiled. 

“I must applaud you in your skill discovering this listening post,” the young Ginger returned the smile, pleased to be complemented by a Romulan, as the Romulan continued, “though you know how hopelessly outgunned in that thing you call a ship.” 

“I beg to differ. This ship is the newest and most powerful of all the ships in the federation,” responded the ginger in defiance.

“No it’s not!” “Yes it is!” “No, my ship is better!” “My ship could blow up your ship anytime it wanted to” 

“No it can’t!” “yes it can!” “It Can’t!!” “YES it Can!!!” the ginger and the romulan continued to argue as the tactical officer began to cry. 

Finally the Brunette spoke up, “Conway, Thomas! Stop fighting, look you made little Miles cry.” The whole facade fell as the the two human boys stopped to look to the little baby crying in his play chair. Both boys stared at their toes as Arcadia tries to cheer up the crying baby. He soon gets quiet after he received his bottle from Arcadia. She gives both of her younger brothers a stern look, “Now both of you will promise to be nicer now and not yell as much.” 

Both boys nod solemnly. “We will.” 

Conway jumps up with his signature grand smile, “Hey let’s play the one where you are the pilot, you are the science officer, Miles is the Tactical officer, I’m the captain and we go save the Vulcan Ship.”

“But i’m always the pilot,” Arcadia responded in protest.

“Can I be the Tactical officer instead of Miles,” said Thomas

“Alright, sure that meas Miles is the science officer.” answered Conway. He walked over and sat down in the chair in the middle. He closed his eyes, and what once was a collection of chairs in the living room became the bridge of the best ship in the whole fleet the U.S.S. Summerhill, named after their hometown. 

Captain Conway began his role call, “Lieutenant Cades, report.”

Arcadia’s hands flew across the table L-Car system in front of her, “Propulsion and warp ready Captain.”

“Commander Thomas, report.”

“All Phaser Arrays ready Captain, Photon topeadobays ready,” Thomas responded with a big grin.

“Good, Ensign Miles,”

“Yaaaaah, bla bla,” the happy yell that the two year old let out made everyone laugh a bit at how cute he was. 

“Good, all systems, check,” Conway looked to Arcadia, “Lieutenant, take us out, warp 7”

All of them held their big grins as they went out on their mission to save the Innocent from disaster.


End file.
